User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic, Buddy Island, Chapter 10: Ancient VS Danger
It didn’t take long for trouble to begin brewing when the group stopped for lunch by another lake. Nanai was alone again, and Mordred had found the perfect opportunity to strike, as he was in the perfect range. “Looks like your friend have left you, diva girl. After you pulled that stunt last night, everyone thinks you’ve lost it.” Nanai didn’t even look up. “Probably better they think that way, so that if they get into trouble related with me, they won’t be so surprised.” “What trouble could they get into on this island that has anything to do with you?” “You wouldn’t want to know how many people would have died by my hands if they hadn’t made it to a hospital. I don’t think there’s one of those here on the island.” Mordred laughed a bit. “So that’s your deal! You’re a would-be murderer with a cover story, nice, nice, and, if anything were to happen to that cover story, you’d be sent to juvie.” Nanai nodded. “Mhmm, that’s the deal. You got your answers, now leave me alone.” Mordred chuckled. “Ooh, is there something else the little popstar is hiding? Eh? Maybe she’s been-“ “Shut up!” “Make me!” The others looked up at the sound of this yelling. “Hey, guys, don’t fight, come on.” Jin tried to reason, but both sides didn’t listen. “If you beat me at a BuddyFight, then I’ll shut up, but if not, you have to spill everything.” Nanai scoffed. “Fine.” An evil grin spread on Mordred’s face. Finally, a way to humiliate her without ever laying a finger on her, exactly as he had planned. =Five minues later= The 2 stood across from themselves, a large space between them for they’re battle. Nanai was on the luminize first. "Let's here them talk! Let's hear them sing! Luminize! Come on, Music of Ancients, let's do this thing!" She rapped, luminizing from her guitar deck case with a melodic strum of a chord, Vion Lette roaring in support as her purple harpy wings appeared on her back and sent her soaring up into the air by about 50 or so feet. Mordred was next. “Annihilate and destroy all obstacles that dare stand in my way, Lumenize, Infinite Danger!” He drew his starting hand from his spiky ball core gadget and his black magical dragon’s wings appeared on his back, sending him soaring up to Nanai’s height as the top 2 cards of they’re decks went to they’re gauge. They locked eyes and glared at each other. “Raise the flag!” “Ancient world!” “Danger world!” Let the battle begin. Nanai’s move Nanai = Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 Mordred = Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 “Charge and draw!” Nanai quickly swept over her hand and decided on her play. She was gonna go crusher formation, the was she usually played, and as usual, she was going to crush Mordred. “Alright!” She already had her plan. “I cast Dragon Emperor Legend.” She put the top card into her gauge, drew a card, and gained 1 life point. Mordred wasn’t surprised, same with her next move. “Next, I call to the center, Dies, Azurite Dragon!” That was new, as she was expected to use one of her trump cards, Weaponizable, to turn her Core Gadget into an item with 3000 power, 2 critical and counterattack at the cost of 2 gauge, but hey, it was the first turn, so she had time. “Now, attack the fighter!” Azurite flew at Mordred and dealt the boy 2 damage. Mordred’s move Nanai = Hand: 5, Gauge: 1, Life: 11 Mordred: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 8 “Draw! Charge and draw!” Mordred looked over his hand. A good hand, he could work with this. “I call to the center, Dense Forest Dragon, Radica!” Paying the cost, the dragon appeared in the center, ready to attack Dies. “Now, to the right, I call Saberclaw Dragon, Valka, and I pay one gauge to regain one life point.” More payment, another summon, and Mordred’s life rose to 9. Nanai smirked. Mordred was better than the last time she had seen him fight. Oh wait, had she even? She never even noticed. “Alright, Saberclaw, go take out Azurite!” The dragon charged and took out Nanai’s center monster. “Alright, Radica! Attack Nanai directly!” The beast leapt at Nanai, but she did nothing to prevent her life dropping from 11 to 8. Nanai’s move Nanai = Hand: 5, Gauge: 1, Life: 8 Mordred = Hand: 4, Gauge: 0, Life: 9 “Draw! Charge and draw!” Nanai sighed. A formation she expected. Nothing could be done now. “Alright then.” She picked up a card from her hand. “I cast Dragon Emperor Legend.” She gained 1 life point, 1 gauge, and a card in hand. “Next, I cast Rise and Fall of Dragons.” Her gauge increased from 2 to 6, her life points going down from 9 back to 8. “And finally, I cast Dragon Dreams, giving me back 3 life points.” Her life rose back to 11. She was now fully equipped to carry out her formation. “Alright, to the center, I buddy call Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette! And to the left, Dragon of the Wind, Noctus.” Nanai now had no cards in hand, 3 gauge, and 2 monsters, the one at her center with 8000 power and defense, and 3 soul cards. “Now, with Vion Lette’s ability, I send Radical to the drop zone.” With a mighty roar, Vion destroys Radical, and he doesn’t regenerate. Now him and his soul are in the drop zone, leaving Mordred’s center wide open. “Now, Vion, Noctus, directly attack the fighter!” Mordred was unable to defend from the onslaught of attacks, dropping his life points from 9 to 5. Mordred’s move Nanai = Hand: 0, Gauge: 3, Life: 11 Mordred = Hand: 4, Gauge: 0, Life: 5 Mordred growled, getting up from the onslaught. “Draw! Charge and draw!” He called. He looked over his new hand. A grin appeared on his face. “Perfect, I’ll have it in the bag next turn so long as I keep my life at a steady 5 and all my monsters survive this round.” He picked up a card and threw it to the center of the field. “I cast Lord Aura Meditation!” He called, throwing a card up as it summons 2 cards from the top of his spiked ball deck case and sending them to the gauge. “Next, I call Crash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the center! Then to the left, I call Soaring Dragon, Sylphide!” The 2 duel dragons appeared on the field, giving their battle cry and getting ready to fight. “Alright! Sylphide! Valka! Attack Vion!” He commanded. The 2 gave another battle cry and leapt at the dragon. Vion stood still as he was destroyed and when he came back, he had what looked like a smug look on his face, as did Nanai. “Super Sonic activated! Destroy Gaelcorga!” The dragon disappeared after being hit with the strong ability, sending him to the drop zone. Mordred growled his center was gone, but no matter. His turn was over, and he had one more trick up his sleeve. Nanai’s move Nanai = Hand: 0, Gauge: 3, Life: 11 Mordred = Hand: 1, Gauge: 3, Life: 5 “Draw!” Nanai looked at the card in her hand. It was her 3rd Dragon Emperor Legend. Perfect. “I don’t charge.” Jin and Ruby were a little confused. “Wait, she didn’t charge it, why not?” Ruby asked, turning to Luna and Raph, who stood to her left, as Jin was sitting to her right, watching the fight intensely with Bladewing and so many others. Raph put a hand to his chin. “She most probably drew something to help her, so she doesn’t have to charge it. Just watch and see, it’s the best thing to do.” Ruby nodded and turned back to the fight. She knew that Nanai was a strong fighter. Mordred was, to be honest, was a total dung-for-brains for challenging her. Nanai wouldn’t be done in by Duel Dragons, even if Mordred was the one fighting her. “I cast, Dragon Emperor Legend!” So that was the card in her hand. Gaining 1 life, 1 gauge and a new card, the girl smiled. “Ah, there we go! Something else I can use if you decide to pull a fast one.” She said, turning back to the battlefield, her serious returning. “Vion, Noctus, go attack the fighter.” As Vion and the smaller dragon, Noctus, flew at Mordred, he stood tall and accepted the attack best he could, as it had blown him back quite a bit, his life being dropped to 1, but now that Nanai had used up all her playable cards, she had to end her turn. Mordred’s move Nanai = Hand: 1, Gauge: 4, Life: 12 Mordred = Hand: 1, Gauge: 3, Life: 1 “Draw! Charge and draw!” Mordred looked over his hand and chuckled. “Perfect! Let’s use all of this now, then!” He said. He first picked up the spell card he had gotten in his last draw, but then, as he read the ability, he stopped, his smile fading. He didn’t have an item equipped, a weapon, he couldn’t use this card even if he wanted to. “Dangit! So close!” He swore in his head. Nanai saw Mordred’s frustration and chuckled. “Hah!” She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest and letting her guitar weapon hang by it’s leather strap. “A weapon is a Danger World player’s heart, you can’t live without a heart, so you can’t regain your life points. Ain’t that right, Mordred?” Cyan raised an eyebrow. “What? Why’d she say that?” He asked, looking up at Sorin, who was glaring at the match. “I think Mordred drew Invigorating Breath.” He replied in a serious tone. “He thought that he could cast it, but because he doesn’t have a weapon equipped, he can’t.” He further explained, getting a little annoyed. “I hate to say this, but Nanai was right. You can’t live without a heart, and any Danger World player knows that to them, a weapon should be their heart and soul.” Cyan thought about everything that Sorin had said and nodded, beginning to get it. “Oh yeah, Cerberus Ace’s ability is to increase critical by going into the soul, and ‘invigorating’ means to feel healthy and have energy and stuff, so I guess it fits as heart and soul if you can’t do anything without a weapon.” Cyan shrugged. “Kinda like the sword of a samurai, but ok.” Mordred growled. “No matter, I’ll just use my other card in hand.” He picked up his other card and threw it high above him. “Paying 2 gauge and both the monsters on my field, I call to the battle, the great, the destructive, Emperor Dragon, Gael Kahn!” With a roar as great as Duel Sieger, a huge size 3 monster appeared on the field, sucking up both the monsters on the left and right and eating up 2 gauge cards before landing on Mordred’s center position. “And with his ability, I get to destroy all the monsters on your field!” Before he was destroyed, Vion turned back to Nanai and winked, his buddy winking back before he was sent to the drop zone for good, along with Noctus. For a second, victory was in Mordred’s grasp, but he had forgotten, again, just like everyone else had when they boarded that ship, to remember something very important: Noctus’ ability. When Noctus and Vion were destroyed, the wind suddenly picked up and everyone watching held on tight. “What’s happening?!” Berith yelled. Sochiro looked up. “Yeah, what the hell is this?!” Scarlet growled. “This is Noctus’ ability. It’s called Gust, and when Noctus is sent to the drop zone, whoever or whatever got him is also sent to the drop zone. Not my style, but you gotta admit, it’s cool.” Remembering this all too late, Mordred began to freak on the inside a bit. “No! I can’t loose to this girl! But I don’t even have a spell in my deck to counter this! If only I had a weapon, this wouldn’t have been the end of me! I shouldn’t have charged that Boulder Piercing Spear last turn!” Nanai chuckled as Vion came back and Geal Kahn tried to hold on against the wind. “What’s wrong, little Duel Dragon boy? Getting a little scared in the windstorm coz you cast away your heart for power?” Mordred growled, but tried his best to keep his cool, but with the perfect chance slipping away like that, he couldn’t help it. It was only human instinct, the strongest any human could feel: fear. With one, final gust, the great size 3 was cast into the drop zone and exploded into little red cards, leaving Mordred with absolutely nothing and a turn that had been cut off from the beginning phase. Nanai’s move Nanai = Hand: 1, Gauge: 3, Life: 12 Mordred = Hand: 1, Gauge: 1, Life: 1 Nanai quietly hummed a rather taunting tune as she drew a card, looked over her hand, and charged one, drawing a new one and smiling, her bangs falling over her right eye. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” She said, as if she was bored of the whole match already. “Vion, do me a favor and take out that annoying little snot.” The dragon sighed in a sense, but still got into ready stance before leaping at Mordred, fangs bared, mouth open, ready to deplete the boy’s life with an ear splitting roar. Mordred looked up at the dragon and sighed. “So close.” “RAAAAAAAAAH!” WINNER: NANAI SHISHYA Haku and Sorin walked over to Mordred as he stood in his fighting spot, Nanai walking off in another direction with Vion as if she had better places to be. Haku sighed and put a hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “Hey, man, it’s ok, you’ll get her next time.” He said, trying to comfort his “friend”. Sorin wanted to disagree, but didn’t. He knew that Mordred’s play style was little to no match for the way Nanai played her deck. Her play style was not only defense, but stripping the opponent down to nothing before attacking them with troops on full power. It was just her style, and even with a defense of steel, Mordred wouldn’t be able to counter it unless he got a whole lot better. Mordred growled a little, gripping his core deck case and glaring at Nanai’s back as she walked away. “I’ll get you for this, Shishya. I’ll get you for this.” =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= AN: Hey guys~! Sorry this took so long, but here it is! It’s done and I hope you guys liked the fight! And yes, Nanai’s play style was like that from the beginning. This is NOT a Hate Style. I repeat, this is NOT a Hate Style. I just derived it from how people originally think that, when music is too loud, it kinda overwhelms you, though I accidentally put a different monster for Nanai’s size 0 and couldn’t bring back the other one. :/ Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed~! Ari, OUT! J Category:Blog posts